Unresistable
by SonGokusupersayian4
Summary: *Sebastian X Claude yaoi. Contains Lime, fluff and maybe a bit of Lemon in the future. read at your own risk.* Claude craves Sebastian to be his mate, whilst Sebastian despises the mere thought of the one that nearly stole his young master's soul from him, but can Sebastian deny this handsome demon for long?
1. Chapter 1

( Pairings: Sebastian X Claude. It is a mixture of Lime and fluff and i may add lemon in at one point. This hosts some OOCness and occurs in a time where Claude, Alois and Pluto did not die. This is my first yaoi so i hope you like it. PLease review what you think.)

The sun had just faded behind the lush forest landscape that hid the Phantomhive Estate from the prying eyes of London and nothing but the bright moon looming overhead lighted the night. This night was just like any other night, except for the fact that that one particular wallflower Earl was hosting a party. This party hosted all the usual guests. The fellow Earls and high ranking members of England, even the Spider managed to get invited to this formal affair, much to the Young CIel's distaste.  
"Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate." Sebastian droned, a polite smile decorating his face as yet another guest of his masters arrived.  
"Thank you." A familiar, gruff voice muttered and Sebastian glanced over to find Claude and his Bratty Master in the doorway. Claude's face was expressionless, as peruse, while Young Alois wore a cocky and malicious grin on his.  
"Where's Ciel?!" The young Earl chimed happily, glancing up at Sebastian with great disdain.  
"The Young master is in the ball room with the rest of the guests. Please do come in."  
He found those words quite hard to speak. He despised both the butler and the brat and found treating them with curtsy to be quite a difficult task.  
"Yay!~"  
With an excited skip Earl Trancy rushed to the ball room, his sights solely on Ciel.  
"Good Evening Michealis." Claude grumbled, exchanging the greetings that were customary of butlers.  
"Good evening Faustus."  
The words were laced with malice and the air felt as though it dropped several degrees as the butlers stared at each other, their expressions neutral.  
"If you can excuse me, Faustus I have guests to attend to."  
Claude nodded slightly and Sebastian disappeared off to serve the party goers, as was part of his butler duties.  
Several hours passed and the party went smoothly and as planned. There were no disruptions and even Young Alois Trancy managed to contain his flamboyant nature and treated the fellow quests with grace and dignity. All was going well for the raven butler.  
"Hello, Sebastian."  
Sebastian glanced behind him slightly before sighing and forced a smile onto his face.  
"Hello Claude, may I offer you a drink?"  
Claude studied him for a moment before snickering softly.  
"From you? I believe I will pass."  
Sebastian gave him a fake, innocent look.  
"Whatever do you mean? I would never do something to harm a guest of my Young Masters."  
"You would perhaps to a guest that you did not like."  
Sebastian offered him another fake smile.  
"I hate none of my young master's guests."  
Claude snickered.  
"Cut the crap Michealis, no one's listening."  
His smile faltered and he snickered.  
"Fine. To be frank I hate you."  
Claude's expressionless look did not change in the least; instead he merely turned around and glanced at Sebastian over his shoulder.  
"Come with me outside for a moment Michealis. I merely wish to speak with you."  
Sebastian spared a moment to hesitate before he carefully laid the silver tray on a nearby table before warily following the spider demon out the front door and out into the back of the manor.


	2. Chapter 2: Just one touch

The moon shone brightly in the sky, appearing to be nothing more than a beautiful orb that penetrated the solemn darkness that had nestled in. The night was silent as the two shadowy silhouettes studied each other, unaware of the others intentions.  
"What is it that you want? I have a Ball to host."  
Sebastian studied the fellow demon with mild interest. He had no time to engage in yet another duel with the dark haired demon. He had a schedule to uphold.  
"Well aren't you hostile?" Claude teased, a slight smirk creeping onto his face. "As I said before, I merely wish to speak with you."  
"On what terms?"  
Claude shrugged slightly, the small smirk that had just cradled his face was now gone.  
"Do you hate me?"  
Sebastian was taken aback slightly by the question. Why did he care if the raven butler felt disdain towards him or not?  
"You pulled me away from my duties to ask that frivolous question?"  
A small frown clouded Sebastian's face and he sighed warily.  
Claude remained silent.  
"I have no time for such an idiotic conversation."  
Sebastian turned to return to the manor and his master when suddenly he felt an iron tight grip clamp onto his wrist and yanked him backwards, his back slamming with a crack against a tree. Before he could even grasp what had just occurred Claude appeared in front of him, pinning him against the tree.  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Sebastian growled, glaring daggers up at the spider demon.  
"You never answered my question."  
Sebastian narrowed his eyes angrily at him.  
"Why care you what I think?"  
He was met with yet another shrug.  
"Indeed, I do think ill of you, though I can't help but question why you care."  
Claude's eyes fell slightly, though his grip on him didn't falter in the slightest.  
"Whyever is that so?"  
"Why is that?" Sebastian snickered irritably. "You attempted to steal my young master's soul from me. How could I hold one in high esteem after committing such a foul act?"  
Claude's malicious smirk returned to his face and he leaned closer to Sebastian, his lips just inches from his.  
"Has it never dawned on you that perhaps I had a different reason for committing such a heinous act?"  
Sebastian raised his eyebrow.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
Claude chuckled slightly to himself.  
"Come now, Sebastian. You're supposed to be smart. Figure it out."  
Sebastian opened his mouth to respond but no words were uttered before Claude's lips captured his in a passionate kiss.  
Sebastian struggled slightly against his captor, but Claude paid no heed. His eyes and lips merely assaulted his again with hunger and lust and pulled Sebastian even closer to him.  
After several moments Claude finally pulled away, leaving them both panting. Claude eyed the Raven butler with great hunger glinting in his gold eyes.  
Sebastian returned the stare, although his was clouded with confusion and slight anger.  
Claude wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pulled him up against him.  
"Do not deny your love for me. Your words say one thing but your lips and body say another."  
Sebastian growled.  
"I can deny what does not exist."  
Claude snickered. "That is a lie, Michealis and we both know it."  
Sebastian frowned, a slight blush creeping onto his face.  
"Release me at once Claude."  
Claude smiled devilishly and nuzzled his neck.  
"Whyever would I do that when I finally have you?"  
Sebastian stood there for a moment, his heart beating as he gazed at Claude. Why was it that this man's presence beside him infuriated him, yet thrilled him at the same time? This man was the enemy, the man that tried to steal what was rightfully his. He hated him…. Didn't he?  
Sebastian smiled coyly at him and scoffed.  
"Finally, eh? You mean to tell me that you wished only for my attention all along? I'm afraid that I find that a bit hard to believe."  
Claude returned the coy smile and spoke in a seductively sweet voice.  
"Then allow me to persuade you."  
Claude captured Sebastian's lips once more and this time Sebastian did resist. If Claude wished to play such a game then he would graciously comply, after all there was nothing a demon desired most, other than souls, then Pleasure. There was just something about his touch that excited him. It made him crave this demon, made him crave him in a sexual manner. It was a feeling that Sebastian was unacquainted with.  
Sebastian moaned happily as the other demon's lips trailed down his neck and settled at its base, nipping slightly at his collarbone.  
"Do you believe my words now, Michealis?"  
Sebastian wrapped his arms flirtatiously around Claude's neck and smirked.  
"Perhaps, though a bit more persuasion wouldn't hurt."  
Claude returned the malicious smirk.  
"I'll be happy to. I've been told that I can be quite persuasive…."


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped in a spiders web

This time Sebastian was the one to initiate the by leaning forward and captured Claude's lips into a passionate kiss, his arms tightening around the other's lean neck, causing Claude to lean slightly.

Claude growled in delight and hunger, loving the feel of the other's body against his own. He licked Sebastian's lips, craving entrance to the other demon's mouth. Sebastian happily obliged, parting his lips just enough for Claude's tongue to slip through.

"You taste even better than I imagined." Claude mused, pulling away just long enough to utter those words before he caught Sebastian's lips once more.

Sebastian smirked lightly at his words and muttered a low "Is that so?" into their heated kiss. Body against body, mouth against mouth and tongue against tongue, passion streaked through the air like electricity, causing the two's gazes to become even more lustful by the seconds.

Claude was just beginning to undo Sebastian vest when a loud call filtering through the air caused them to cease.

"Sebastian!"

"Claude!~"

They broke apart at the sound of their master's yells and glanced towards the manor. The 2 young earls were standing outside the manor, perched precautiously on the porch as they scanned the surroundings for their missing butlers.

"Sebastian! Return to me now!"

"Claude! Come!~"

Sebastian glanced over at his Young Master and was thankful that they were covered by the large shadows that the large trees cast upon them, shielding the demons from their prey's views. He was quite thankful for that, considering the fact that his master would never condone him being with another man, let alone Claude. Truthfully he himself was not sure why he was with this man. He knew not if the other's words were true, yet for some reason he felt a longing that could only be quenched by Claude's presence.

"Return at midnight when the young masters have been put to slumber." Claude whispered, his voice at such a volume that only a demon could hear.

Sebastian nodded, buttoning back up his vest.

"I shall be there with pleasure."

They shared one last kiss before emerging from their blanket of darkness and appeared before the young masters.

"Where were you, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, crossing his arms in dismay and glared at the Trancy Brat and his demonic butler.

"I was merely discussing a matter with Claude, My Lord,my apologies."

Ciel nodded slightly.

"What were you two discussing?" Alois asked in a seductive voice, pressing himself against Claude in quite a flirtatious manner. Sebastian suppressed the urge to chuckle at the obvious disdain Claude held towards the boy.

"Simple Butler duties." Claude replied, his tone monotone and his face was stone cold and expressionless like peruse. It amused Sebastian knowing that he was the only one that could get any emotion out of the demon. That brat craved Claude's love extensively, while the same wanted demon just barely put up with him. He had his gaze set on a different, more rewarding prize.

Alois frowned lightly at Claude's response and put his hands on his hips.

"Why won't you ever show any emotion?!"

Claude remained silent.

"Come, Sebastian. We have no time to waste on this frivolous conversation."

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, My Lord."

And so, Sebastian left Claude to deal with his flirtatious young master, looking forward to that night…..

"What were you really talking about with Claude, Sebastian?" Ciel asked that night as his butler was dressing him for bed

"He wished to fight, My Lord. It was an order from his young master."

Sebastian pushed back a smirk at the odd taste that lingered at the tip of his tongue due to the lie. He had never lied so bluntly to his young master before so it brought him great amusement to discover that he believed the fib that he spouted. Perhaps he should consider trying it a bit more often…

Ciel nodded.

"They are quite a nusience. Alois is an absolute horror at Social Events. He insisted on dancing ith me in the midst of a slow song, shoving Lizzy out of the way in his haste." Ciel huffed as Sebastian undid his eyepatch, the contract covered eye shining slightly in the light

"How troubling, I apologize for not being there to assist you and keep him at bay."

"It does not matter now. I am tired and require rest."

Sebastian nodded and swiftly covered him with his blanket.

"May i get you anything else, My Lord?"

Ciel shook his head.

"Very well. Rest easily."

Sebastian quietly closed the door to the Young Master's room before walking down the hall, eager to return to the woods.

"Hey Sebastian!" Finny greeted, smiling happily as Sebastian stepped outside.

"Hello Finny." Sebastian replied, watching as the young gardener busily played with the mutt that served as the manor's guard dog.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"There are duties I must attend to that are located off the premises of the manor. You are aware that you are no longer required to be on duty, correct?"

Finny nodded.

"I just came out to play with Plu Plu. He looked lonesome.

Sebastian glanced over at the now human hound, who was starring at him happily

"Get some rest soon. You need not be tired when the morning arrives."

"I will Sebastian. Don't you need sleep too?"

He shook his head.

"I have duties to attend to. I have no time to do something as frivilious as sleeping."

Finny blinked at the black clad butler in slight confusion before shrugging.

"Good night, Mr. Sebastian."

"Good night Finny."

Sebastian waited a moment, allowing Finny to enter the manor again before he slowly and calmly walked towards the forest, acting as though this trek was nothing more than work.

"You're late, Michealis."

Sebastian glanced behind him and found Claude only inches from him.

"My apologies. The young master and servants decided to be a bit more work then peruse this evening."

Claude nodded and shrugged.

"My Highness refused to go to sleep until i remained with him."

Sebastian smirked slightly.

"He's grown quite fond of you. However did he react to you leaving to meet me?"

"I did not inform him. He did not ask and I did not mention it."

Strong arms wrapped around Sebastian's waist and pulled him backwards against a strong, lean body.

"I see."

The raven demon smiled at the feeling and turned around, his face only inches from the Spider demon's.

"In what manner did your master react?"

Sebastian snickered.

"I know not, for I did not inform him either."

A rare smile crept up on Claude's face.

"Forbidden love? Sexy."

Sebastian returned the smile and leaned forward, allowing their lips to meet.

"Indeed..."


	4. Chapter 4

By the first traces of morning light the black clad, Phantomhive butler could be found in the kitchen, finishing breakfast preparations. There was nothing particularly different about this morning. He moved around the kitchen with ease, every movement graceful as he prepared the various breakfast foods the Young Master desired, although his mind was not completely set on his tasks. Quite frequently he found his mind wondering off to that night's activity with Claude. Their activities were cut short yet again, leaving them with only the taste of the other on their lips to remember what befell them that night.

Sebastian was a bit curious about those episodes of which he found himself thinking extensively about Claude. Claude was the demon that nearly stole his Young Masters soul those weeks ago and yet here he was, sneaking out of the manor in the middle of the night to engage in romantic events with the other. Had he lost his mind? He could almost say he enjoyed the others company. As though he felt something towards the demon, something he had never felt before. No, it was merely lust. That is what he convinced himself of. He felt nothing towards the spider demon besides lust. To say he liked him would be absurd. He definitely did not like that handsome, amusing, Trancy butler, or at the very least that was what he was trying to convince himself of.

Claude found himself stifling a smile as he walked down the hallway, on his way to awaken his Master. The events with the Raven demon seemed to have managed to brighten his usual dull and bored mood. At last he had managed to touch the other butler in an intimidate way, to once again feel the other's lips on his, regardless of how short a time they managed to be together. Although they had not engaged in any sexual activities just the fact that he was able to be that close to the other was enough to satisfy him, at least for the moment. It seemed as though, whether Sebastian wished to admit it or not, he did desire the spider butler.

Claude allowed a small smile to decorate his face as he recalled the feeling of the others body against his own. He was finally able to express his feelings for the other and much to his delight; the other did not outright object his advances, as Claude had feared he would. Not only did he not object to his kisses, but he initiated them. They had agreed to meet yet again that night at midnight and Claude could not wait. As it stood they could never be together formally, although they could meet in discretion. That was enough for him. As long as he knew the other demon was his he had no problem waiting centauries until they could truly be together.

He stopped for a moment, thinking about what he was just saying. Perhaps the Black clad butler found their meeting as nothing more than a way to relieve the others stress and lust. Was it possible that Sebastian did not mean to ever truly be with Claude? That was possible. Until he first cornered the other he treated him with pure disdain. It would not be completely improbable that he saw their late night meet ups as nothing more than a way to quench both their sexual desires.

As it was he found no way to determine where the other stood on that subject. Maybe he would bring it up that night. He did not want to pressure Sebastian into anything, nor did he wish to be lead on believing them to be in love when in all truth the other was merely using him. That was not an uncommon occurrence between demons.

The Trancy butler glanced down at his pocket watch and shook his head. He had no time to waste on such thoughts. He had questions and he was determined to get answers during that night's meet up.

"Sebastian." The navy haired Earl asked as he took a sip of his morning tea, his gaze cast down on the newspaper as his butler cleaned up the table from Breakfast.

"Yes, my Lord?" The butler asked, not bothering to look up from the dirty dishes he was gathering.

"Where were you last night?"

"Pardon?" He glanced up from the dishes, surprised by his Young Master's question. How had he known he had left the manor?  
"You heard me. Finny said that he saw you leaving the manor last night. Where did you go?"

"We seemed to be lacking milk, so I left to retrieve some."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Of course not, My Lord. I am your loyal servant." Sebastian lied, smiling slightly before bringing the dishes back into the kitchen.

Ciel nodded slightly, believing him. Sebastian found it rather amusing how easily his master believed his words. It was part of the contract that the demon was never to lie to the child, although if the lie did not concern him or his health in any way then he did not find it to be completely horrid. As long as he never found out the lie it would go unnoticed.

"Eh, you say you went out to get milk?" The cook asked as the butler returned to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Indeed I did." The demon replied, removing his waistcoat and rolled up his sleeved before beginning to clean the dirty utensils.

"That's interesting, considering last I checked we had plenty of milk." Bard muttered, lighting his cigarette.

"I believe you are mistaken. We now have plenty of milk due to the fact that I replenished the supply, now make yourself useful and assist the maid with her duties."

"Tch, whatever." Bardroy grumbled, throwing his cigarette away. His gaze lingered on the butler as he left the kitchen, not believing his words. He had checked the milk before retiring last night and found that there were several bottles full of milk remaining. He also doubted that the market stayed open so late. His words weren't adding up and the cook was interested. It seemed as though the perfect butler was finally hiding something and he was determined to figure it out. He was human just like the others; he had to have a weakness or two, right? Finally he could prove that he wasn't perfect like he led everyone to believe. He'll prove he was lying to the young master and get rewarded for it.


End file.
